This Is Madness
by Raven Coffin
Summary: Après la chute de Loki, que reste t-il à Thor?


Titre : This is Madness (En référence au film Thor & l'épique scène de combat, haha)

Avertissement : Tout n'est pas rose, c'est de l'amour entre hommes, que dis-je Dieu & enfin à vous de lire!

Rated : M, comme ça, ça me laisse libre choix de tout ce qui se passera entre eux par la suite.

Notes de l'auteur : Thor, The Avengers et la Mythologie Nordique ne m'appartienne pas (Croyez moi que si ça m'appartenais ce serait un peu plus gai (Pour votre plus grand plaisir le jeu de mot est offert dans la boite!))

Ps : Pitié quelqu'un pour corriger mon Français de beauf?

* * *

Il avait erré des heures, des mois, des années. Baignant dans son propre sang, sa propre chute. Et son cœur n'avait jamais été aussi froid. Ses songes étaient peuplés de souvenirs, pour la plupart cruels, odieux. Mais il lui arrivait de rêver, rêver du plus bel être au monde.

Il se souvenait de chaque courbes de son corps, de la douceur de ses mains, de la passion brûlante dans ses yeux. Et cet homme était le seul prétexte pour lequel il se forçait à maintenir son esprit en éveil, à ne pas sombrer dans les abysses de la douleur, s'accrocher au moindre signe de conscience.

Mais plus les jours passaient, plus la souffrance dévorait sa raison, il entendait des millions de voix lui murmurer des mensonges, mais il commençait déjà à les croire. Elles étaient si cruellement douces, il se convainquait de leur authenticité, elles étaient son seul compagnon dans le néant.

Quelques temps avant de chuter dans la mort, le Dieu souffla son dernier souhait, et dans l'infini de l'espace ses chuchotements furent entendu.

Depuis la disparition de son frère Thor ne vivait plus qu'à moitié, il fuyait les banquets, les missions et même la reconstruction du Bifrost. Rien ne pouvait panser ses plaies. Chaque soir il s'allongeait dans le lit de Loki, regardait tout autour de lui et plongeait son visage dans ses draps, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, priant le Walhalla pour y partir, caresser la perspective d'être en paix.

Il avait penser à trouver un moyen pour voir son humaine, mais elle était si fade à côté de son frère. Il se rappelait de tout, de ses grands yeux verts, douloureux, perdu. De son corps si frêle prostré contre lui les nuits d'amertume, de ses cris de douleur lamentablement étouffé contre son oreiller. Il n'y avait rien de plus précieux que Loki pour Thor, il aurait chuté une deuxième fois rien que pour le sauver, même au prix de sa vie.

De crainte de voir son désormais seul fils tomber par amour Odin lui ordonna de rendre visite à Hel, savoir si oui ou non Loki était bel et bien mort. À son arrivé Thor fut encerclé par les morts, il invoqua la foudre et Hel apparu devant lui. Tout ici était froid, brumeux, définitivement mort. Le silence qui y régnait aurait pu rendre fou n'importe quel saint d'esprit. Mais Thor devait savoir, il devait savoir si oui ou non il fallait abandonner.

-Hel, il m'est important de vous questionner au sujet de mon frère et père pour vous.

La jeune déesse l'avisa. Il n'était pas facile de se sentir à l'aise avec pareille créature, Thor était entre autre responsable de sa condition, elle avait été éloigné de son père à jamais, étant considéré à jamais comme un monstre, ainsi que ses frères. Seul Sleipnir avait eu le droit à un traitement de faveur, il était considéré comme le premier et dernier cadeau de Loki. Sa puissance et sa rapidité avait fait de lui un outil indispensable aux batailles menés par Odin. Hel n'avait pas grand pouvoir, elle pouvait apaiser les âmes n'étant pas mort aux combats, les guidés vers un repos éternel. Odin, père de tout l'avait envoyé en Exil dans le dernier des neufs royaumes. Son chagrin avait été essuyé avec l'amour des morts. Mais la rancœur était là, ancré dans son cœur.

-Que voulez vous Asgardien ? M'exiler ne vous aura pas suffit, il vous aussi me torturer pour une rédemption digne d'Agard ?

-Je ne suis pas dans votre royaume pour cela Hel, comme je vous l'ai mentionné, j'aimerais savoir si mon frère Loki est dans votre royaume.

-Si mon père état ici je serais en train de pleurer sa mort Asgardien, me voyez vous pleurer ?

-Non.

-Alors il est temps pour vous de rejoindre le monde des vivants avant que ma colère ne s'abatte sur vous.

Sur ce conseil Thor remonta sur Sleipnir et reparti de Niflheim. Loki était bel et bien vivant, le Walhalla ne pouvait l'accueillir, il n'était ni mort au combat ni un guerrier. Un magicien, le Dieu à la langue magique, l'Asgardien des mensonges. Durant son retour sur Asgard, Thor ne cessa de penser à partir chercher son frère, mais Odin voudrait sûrement savoir ce que Hel avait bien pu lui dire. Quand bien même Heimdall avait tout vu et tout entendu, Odin pouvait quelques fois être capricieux et exiger ce qu'il souhaitait de son fils.

Il galopa jusqu'aux portes du Palais, son père le fixant sans cesse, jugeant si les réponses étaient bonnes ou mauvaises. Mais rien ne transparaît sur le visage du Dieu, pas même un quelconque chagrin. Une impassibilité monstrueuse, Thor partait en guerre contre le monde entier.

Alors il s'arrêta à hauteur d'Odin, fit la révérence habituelle et se redressa. Une lueur étrange se consumait dans ses deux perles azur, un mélange de défis et d'une détermination maladive.

-Père, Loki n'est pas avec Hel, j'aimerais partir à sa recherche.

-Mon fils … Le Bifrost n'est pas encore opérationnel et qui te dis que Loki est encore dans les neufs royaumes, Heimdall ne le voit plus, il a sûrement du dépasser toutes frontières envisageable.

La rage monta en Thor et il se retint de frapper le pilonne à ses côtés. Son père ne voulait-il donc pas que Loki revienne ? Que son fils, aussi adopté soit-il soit sain et sauf. Décidément Odin vieillissait mais ce qui n'arrangeait pas l'affaire c'était le début de sa folie.

-Que vous faut-il père ? Savoir que Loki est mort ou qu'il revienne en bonne santé à Asgard ? J'aime Loki plus que tout au monde et je serais prêt à chuter à nouveau pour qu'il me revienne !

-Thor mon fils, calmes toi. Si Loki revient à Asgard le peuple réclamera vengeance, j'ai frôlé la mort. Une mort masquée, les Asgardiens souhaiteront rependre son sang à travers Asgard mon fils, ta mère et moi ne pourrions supporter ceci. Patientes Thor, il finira par revenir, par donner un signe de vie. Loki est assez sain d'esprit pour faire la différence entre ce qui est bon ou mauvais.

Thor écouta ses sages paroles et parti. Il priait intérieurement pour que son père dise vrai, son frère avait tellement changé depuis les découvertes de ses origines. Il espérait juste qu'il réussisse à bannir la haine qu'il avait contre Thor.

* * *

C'est ce qu'on peut appeller un début de Fiction.. Je fais des fautes, mais trouver quelqu'un pour me corriger c'est Bagdad, donc hmm si quelqu'un connait quelqu'un (Pas compliquée la fille) ce serait avec grand plaisir! Pour le moment dans ce début, la situation est un peu flou mais vous verrez par la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise un minimum.


End file.
